What Did I Do?
by Stormyskies89
Summary: With Mokuba sick and the offer of ordering in and watching a movie, Seto reflects of what he did to deserve Ayali Muto's love. SetoXOC. Rated for suggestive dialogue.


**Title:** What Did I Do?

 **Summary:** With Mokuba sick and the offer of ordering in and watching a movie, Seto reflects of what he did to deserve Ayali Muto's love.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Never will.

 **A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

* * *

Mokuba sighed as he woke. His throat was scratchy and his head pounded. It took him a moment to realize that the doorbell had woken him and it had aggravated his headache. Sitting up slightly he listened to hear who was at the door.

"I'm sorry, Aya. But Mokuba is sick, he's got a fever and he's just not well at all. Can we reschedule?" Seto's voice sounded from the hall. Of course! Seto and his girlfriend, Ayali Muto, had a date tonight! It was their anniversary. Mokuba knew that Seto planned to propose to Ayali tonight.

"Sure Seto. It's fine. Can I check on him? Just to wish him well?" Ayali replied.

"Yeah, I guess so." Seto said. Ayali appeared at Mokuba's doorway not a moment later. She was dressed for their date. Her blue dress that Seto loved so much. She smiled at him and moved to sit down on the edge of his bed. She ran a hand through his hair, before resting it on his forehead.

"How you feeling, Mokie?" She asked softly. He gave her a half-hearted smile.

"Ok I guess. You should go out with Seto. I'm fine." Mokuba said.

"No Mokuba. It's ok. We don't have to go out at all. We can stay in, watch a movie, and order some food." Ayali said.

"Aya…can you…can you sing to me?" He whispered sounding very small. A little surprised Ayali smiled and nodded.

"Any song in particular?" She asked.

"No. Anything works." He murmured already half asleep. Ayali nodded and then she began to sing. The song she always sang to him.

"Your little hand's wrapped around my finger; and it's so quiet in the world tonight; your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming; so I tuck you in, turn on your favourite night light; to you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret; I'd give all I have honey; for you to stay like that…" Mokuba's eyes were closed and his breathing was even but Ayali didn't stop yet, "…Oh, darling don't you every grow up; don't you ever grow up, just stay this little; oh darling, don't you ever grow up; don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple; I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart; and no one will desert you; just try to never grow up…" Her voice trailed off as she finished and she watched Mokuba, he didn't stir as she ran her fingers through his hair carefully and she bent to kiss his forehead.

She got up then and closed his door softly behind her. She gave Seto a smile then went to his room, closing the door halfway behind her. Through the gap Seto watched as she took off her dress and then searched for something else to wear. Seto couldn't help it, he stepped into the room and wrapped his arms around her half-naked body. She hummed and leaned back into his warm embrace.

"I love you so much, Aya." He told her, as he kissed her soundly.

"I love you too, Seto." She whispered turning in his arms, somewhere between the door and her, he had shed his shirt. Bare skin pressed on bare skin.

"We shouldn't do this. Mokuba is trying to rest." She told him softly.

"Then you'd better not scream." He said into her neck as he pressed kisses to it.

"No, Seto. Mokuba is sick. We cancelled our date for him." She told him turning back from him again, Seto dropped his head to her shoulder.

"You're a tease." He complained as she pulled out a pair of jeans and t-shirt she'd left the last time she stayed over.

"I'm your girlfriend. And you didn't have to watch." She told him kissing his nose before disappearing into the bathroom. Seto forced himself to go back downstairs. He found himself wishing that Mokuba wasn't sick, that he was just staying over at a friend's house for a sleepover. Then he could do just what he wanted with Ayali.

* * *

When she joined him she was dressed again and she was smiling.

"How about we order in? Watch a movie?" Ayali suggested pulling herself up onto the counter top.

"Order in?" Seto frowned.

"Yeah. Pizza, Chinese, Thai? Something that a normal teenaged couple would do." She said. He had given his chefs the night off so it was either he order in or he try to cook something. And it was a well-known fact that Seto Kaiba couldn't cook to save his life. But Ayali did find some chicken noodle soup in the cupboard and she heated it up and took it up to Mokuba. She sat with him while Seto ordered in for them.

"Are you sure you're ok with not going out? I didn't mean to ruin your date." Mokuba said, he sounded so small and miserable, Ayali nearly forgot he was nearly 15.

"It ok, Mokie. Really. Who knows if Seto likes this we might do it more often." Ayali said, she ran a hand through his sweat soaked hair. Ayali was the girl that a lot of guys had dreamed of having, but she'd been promised to Seto since they were 12.

* * *

It was just after Seto and Mokuba had been adopted. Seto had been taken to a Gala that Gozuboro had thrown. He had introduced Seto as his son and his heir. There was another wealthy family in the room too. The Muto family. Mr Muto was known around the world for his Oil Drilling Company. Muto Oils. He was almost as wealthy as Gozuboro.

Gozuboro had planned for many years to buy out Muto Oils but Kiyoshi Muto refused at every turn. Frustrated at the constant refusal. Gozuboro devised a plan that he was sure would work. He told Kiyoshi that he thought a merger between their families would benefit both of them. And so both father's agreed that Seto and Kiyoshi's daughter, Ayali, would marry when they were old enough. There would no control over their own lives.

Fortunately for the teens, after they met (12-years-old) and eventually fell in love (15-years-old), their fathers were ripped from their lives. Gozuboro had committed suicide after Seto took Kaiba Corp out from under him. Kiyoshi, on the other hand, was killed with his wife, Sakura, in a plane crash when Ayali and her twin brother, Yugi, were just 14. Seto and Ayali were in this relationship that they wanted. But their fathers had put them together…their lives had been planned for them. Yet it all started at the Gala…

 _The music at the Gala didn't interest Seto. He rolled his eyes discreetly when his step-father led him once again to another business associate. Or so he thought._

" _Muto_ _! Good to see you. And who is this pretty little thing?" Gozuboro asked, pretending to be interested._

" _My daughter. Ayali. And this strapping young man?" Kiyoshi seemed to know how to play this game too._

" _My oldest, Seto." Gozuboro supplied._

" _Seto? I thought your son was Noah?" Kiyoshi said._

" _Yes, well unfortunately, Noah, is unwell. So Seto had accompanied me this evening." Gozuboro said with a strained near painful smile._

" _Yes the same with my son, Yugi. So Aya has agreed to be my date for this evening." The children were not listening to their parents._

" _Hi, my name's Seto." The boy said, Ayali smiled and blushed._

" _Ayali." She replied, blushing._

" _Are you as bored as I am?" Seto asked._

 _Ayali giggled, "Yeah."_

" _I know this really cool game. I can teach you." Seto offered her his hand._

" _Really? Let's go." She said taking his hand. He led her away carefully and out of the room. Luckily Gozuboro was holding this party at their house so Seto led Ayali easily to his room. They sat together for an hour talking about the game and Seto teaching it to Ayali. But she wasn't getting it quite as fast._

" _Take this card. You don't have to play to collect. It can be your first card!" Seto handed her a Winged Kuriboh. Though she may have preferred Silver Fang or Dark Witch, Winged Kuriboh was a powerful card when used correctly._

" _Seto!" The door burst open and a smaller boy ran in, throwing himself at Seto._

" _Mokie! What's wrong?" Seto said setting the boy on his feet again._

" _There are monsters under my bed! And I had a nightmare." He whispered._

" _Oh, uh, Ayali this is my little brother Mokuba. I call him Mokie." Ayali gave Mokuba a smile._

" _You know big brothers are the best at getting rid of monsters under the bed. And big sisters help with bad dreams. But you don't have a sister do you Mokuba?" The little boy shook his head sadly, "well, maybe I can be your big sister, what do you say?"_

" _Yeah!" Mokuba grabbed Ayali's hand and dragged her down the hall to his room, Seto following. Ayali sat on Mokuba's bed while Seto looked under Mokuba's bed and made a show of telling the monster to leave his little brother alone. When he got back to his feet, Ayali winked at him. Mokuba laid back and Ayali gently ran her fingers through his hair, it was longer than Seto's and darker, but it was soft and Mokuba's yawned as she did so._

" _So how do big sisters get rid of bad dreams?" Mokuba asked fighting off the sleep he so desperately needed. Ayali smiled._

" _They sing to you. And I think I know just the song to help." Ayali looked up at Seto and he cocked an eyebrow before she turned back to Mokuba and, seeing his big cobalt eyes, she took a deep breath and began to sing quietly to him._

" _Your little hand's wrapped around my finger; and it's so quiet in the world tonight; your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming; so I tuck you in, turn on your favourite night light; to you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret; I'd give all I have honey; for you to stay like that…" Mokuba never heard the end of that song, he has fallen asleep and was peaceful in his rest for the rest of the night. By the end of the Gala but Seto and Ayali were yawning and their father's parted ways. With an agreement of Seto and Ayali marrying when they were of age and merging their companies. The fathers just didn't plan on (well Gozuboro didn't) the children falling in love with each other._

Ayali had always been Mokuba's big sister from then on. She had been there forever. When he got home from school she would have cookies baked and ready for him to have while he did his homework.

"It's our little secret." She'd tell him and they giggle as they broke one in half and have half each, pretending that Seto wasn't sitting three seats away and couldn't clearly see what they were doing. He'd give Ayali a smile and she'd drop a kiss to his mouth as she passed.

* * *

Seto watched Ayali as she made popcorn and got their drinks before the doorbell rang and Seto got up to take their pizzas in and pay for them. He told the boy at the door to 'keep the change' and watched the boy walk away counting the money Seto had given him. The pizza were only $28 but Seto had given the boy a $50. A whole $22 tip. Ayali had just returned to the lounge when Seto followed her in with the pizzas. This was a regular couple thing. Ayali had seen Bakura and Ayako do this loads of times. Not to mention Yugi, Joey and Tristan for a 'boys night in'. Though none of the boys had girlfriends, they had each other for a fun night in watching movies, playing video games, playing Duel Monsters – the usual stuff.

So as 'Guardians of The Galaxy Vol 2' lit up the Television screen, the pair sat shoulder to shoulder eating pizza til the boxes were empty and they were full to stuffed. It wasn't far past halfway through that Ayali fell asleep on Seto's shoulder. He carefully moved her so her head was in his lap. He undid her ponytail and spread her long blonde hair out over his legs. She shifted a little in her sleep and Seto made sure to hold her so she didn't roll off.

The movie ended, the Television off and quiet descended on the mansion. Seto sat carding his long fingers through Ayali hair. Reflecting on their relationship.

 _ **When they were 12**_

" _Do you want to be friends?"_

" _Best friends."_

 **FLASH**

 _ **When they were 15**_

" _Seto where are we going?"_

" _Come on!"_

 **FLASH**

 _ **When they were 16**_

" _I heard about your parents, Aya. I'm sorry."_

" _It's ok. I'm more worried about Yugi."_

 **FLASH**

 _ **When they were 18**_

" _I'm taking over Kaiba Corp, you've lost, Gozuboro."_

" _You're not yet worthy of my company, Seto."_

Seto could also remember the rest of that conversation, it had been on a Friday. After school. Ayali had gone with him to speak to his father to tell Gozuboro that Seto owned Kaiba Corp and that they weren't merging companies but they hadn't expected it to end as it did…

" _I'm taking over Kaiba Corp, you've lost, Gozuboro." Seto said staring his step-father down._

" _You're not yet worthy of my company, Seto." Gozuboro said, eyeing Ayali._

" _I own it, Pops. 51 percent of Kaiba Corp is mine. I OWN IT!" Seto yelled._

" _Seto…" Ayali whispered, reminding him of their agreement._

" _Oh and Ayali and I – we're not merging companies. I get Kaiba Corp, she gets Muto Oils. They remain Separate." Seto said._

 _Ayali had never see anyone go as red as Gozuboro did at that moment, "WHAT?! You'll regret this Seto. One day you're little toy will realize what it means to run a company and she will beg you to merge with her." He snarled._

" _DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT HER THAT WAY!" Seto roared, Ayali was everything to him, and she was no toy._

" _SHE IS NOTHING BUT A PASSING FANCY TO YOU! A CHANCE TO MERGE OUR COMPANIES AND YOU THROW IT AWAY! FOR WHAT? A CRUSH ON A GIRL?!" Gozuboro thundered._

" _I LOVE HER, AND YOU CANNOT TELL ME WHO I CAN AND CANNOT LOVE! I KNOW YOU AND KIYOSHI PUSHED US TOGETHER, BUT NEWS FLASH: WE LOVE EACH OTHER! AND NOTHING YOU DO CAN CHANGE THAT!" Seto bellowed. Suddenly, and quite unexpectedly, Gozuboro did something that Seto had never entertained the very idea of, Gozuboro lashed out and struck Ayali across the face, as if it was her fault that Seto had ripped his company out from under him. Seto gripped his step-father's arm as he raised it for another strike._

" _You hit her again – and it'll be the last thing you ever do. Roland!" The guard stepped into the office._

" _Mr Kaiba." He said, Gozuboro just knew that was directed at Seto and not him._

" _Remove my step-father and bring me the first aid kit." Seto ground out._

" _Yes sir." The suited man guided Gozuboro out of the office. As soon as they were out of sight, Seto gathered Ayali in his arms._

" _Are you alright?" He asked, she lifted her eyes to his. He could already see the bruise forming on her cheek._

" _I'm ok. Ice is all I need right now." She told him._

" _Can I kiss it better?" He asked softly._

" _Just to be sure." She said, he gently cradled her face in his hands and pressed a kiss to her cheek before moving to her mouth. She relaxed in his arms and laughed when he pulled away._

" _What do you know? My cheek feels so much better now." She gave him a small smile._

"Seto? Seto?" He looked down to see a pair of soft grey eyes looking up at him, "You're thinking too loudly again." She smiled at him and permitted him to lean down and press a kiss to her mouth.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about you." He said. She cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? What was I wearing?" She asked.

"Aya, I was remembering all the times that we did things that our fathers didn't like." Seto said with a small frown.

"Oh yeah – being 'best friends' with the boy I was supposed to marry. Coming home with dirt on my knees – my father _loved_ that. Sneaking off to have our first kiss under the oak tree in the mansion's backyard, hidden from prying eyes. You telling me how sorry you were when my parents died." Ayali recalled.

"Telling Gozuboro that I was taking Kaiba Corp and that we were not going to merge companies." Ayali nodded slowly.

"Yeah – you did so well that day. I was – and still am – so proud of you." Seto kissed her again, longer this time, when he pulled back he ran his fingers through her hair once more.

He shook his head with a sigh, "What did I do to deserve you?"

"Something really bad in a past life?" She offered. He laughed.

"What would I do without you?" He challenged.

"Crash and burn." She replied with a smile. Seto smiled as they climbed the stairs to go to bed. She was right, he'd wouldn't be anywhere near where he was today if it wasn't for Ayali Muto. Despite being her brother's rival and somewhat of a friend, he adored Yugi's sister above everything else. If she asked it of him, he'd give up everything, from Duel Monsters to his fortune to Kaiba Corp. He'd give it all up. If she asked it of him.

* * *

 ** _If any of you lovely readers would like me to write a story for you, PM me and let me know. I have a list of the fandoms I will write request fictions for and some guidelines that I would like all requesters to abide by. But feel free to drop me a line via PM and I will do my best to write one for you!_**


End file.
